


Firsts and Lasts

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor returns to Stormcage after his first kiss with River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts and Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this randomly, and I knew I had to write it. It's 3:24am, and I have nothing better to do than write another bad erotic fanfic. I'm sorry if it's not canon, but I don't really care what is and what isn't. Eleven and River are my babies, and they can get up to whatever mischief they want!

“You could come with us.” The Doctor said softly as he leaned against the bars of River Song's cell in Stormcage.

“I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand soon enough.” She added, smoothing the lapel of his tweed jacket, looking at him with kind eyes and a playful grin.

“Ok... up to you.” He said, turning to head back to the TARDIS. “See you next time. Call me.”

“What, that's it?” She giggled. “What's the matter with you?”

“Have I forgotten something?” He asked, walking to stand in front of her again.

“Oh... shut up.” She purred as her right hand cupped the back of his head, bringing him in for a kiss.

The Doctor flailed his arms a little in confusion, but finally rested his right hand on her shoulder. River's hand slid from his cheek to the front of his jacket, then around his waist to pull him closer as his hand moved away from her again. He had no idea what had earned him a kiss so heavenly that it nearly took his breath away when they parted. He looked at her in confusion, and the sad expression on her own face made his hearts want to break.

“Right. Ok. Interesting.” He said, scratching his face.

“What's wrong? You're acting like we've never done that before.”

“We haven't.” He replied with a little grin, trying to lighten the mood, then scratched his head.

“We hav--” She cut herself off in surprise.

“Oh, look at the time. Must be off. Um, but it was very nice. It was good. It was unexpected.” The Doctor said as he backed away slowly, then turned around to face his ship to open the door. “You know what they say, there's a first time for everything.” He pointed to her quickly before entering the TARDIS, leaving her with that same sad look on her face.

“And a last time.” She said after he had closed the door behind himself.

With a sigh, River closed the cell door behind her and sat on her bed to write the most recent adventure in her diary. She left out the part about the kiss as she didn't want to remember it had been her last one with him. It broke her hearts how much she had come to love him, but he had no idea who she really was to him, or his companions.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the TARDIS landing outside her cell again, and she rushed to the bars to see the blue box materialize again, an excited smile spreading across her face as a usual reaction. She wondered why the Doctor would have returned (and so soon), but her hearts beat faster at the thought of seeing him again. When he exited the ship, he walked to the bars and used his sonic to open the door, then stepped inside without a word.

“Back so soon?” She purred with her earlier playful grin.

“I can't stop thinking about the kiss. Why did you do it? Who are you to me?”

“Spoilers.”

“River, please tell me the truth.”

“I can't. Not yet.” His eyes flicked over to the bed and the blue diary she always carried with her, which was closed, much to his displeasure. “Sorry, Doctor. You're not allowed to see your future.”

“Why? What's so terrible about it?”

“I can't tell you. It has to be lived.”

“You and me, we're lovers, aren't we?”

“You could say that.” She smiled fondly at him, her eyes sparkling with memories that he had yet to experience.

“A different version of me would have been enthralled by that kiss, wouldn't he? It would perhaps lead to something more, wouldn't it? When was the last time we... made love?”

“My last time was your first.”

“Where did it happen?”

“It doesn't matter.” She replied, visibly upset about the topic at hand.

“I know you're very important to me, River, and I want to know everything about us.”

“You will, eventually. We have so many wonderful adventures. You just have to wait for them.”

“I'm not a patient man.” His tone was still soft, and it made her knees weak. “Could I make love to you now?”

“What about Amy and Rory?”

“They're asleep. At least I think they are.”

“It would be my last time, Doctor.”

“And my first.” He said with an excited smile. “I know you say you hate me, but the way you look at me, I know you don't. Not really. I just get on your nerves sometimes. We're like an old married couple.”

“If only you knew.”

“So, would you want to?”

“You sure know how to romance a girl.” She teased.

“You kissed me!”

“And what are you going to do about it?” River purred, brushing her fingertip along his strong jaw.

The Doctor slowly leaned down to close the gap between their faces, capturing her lips for a kiss this time. It felt strange for him as he had never kissed someone out of affection. Something about River intrigued him, and he couldn't wait to find out more about who she was. He bet they were husband and wife. It was so obvious by the way she was always looking at him.

As he grew more confident that she wasn't going to push hi away, he parted his lips to gradually introduce his tongue to hers. The hum that escaped her throat caused a stirring in his trousers he had never felt before, but didn't at all mind. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his left hand between her shoulder blades, and the right one to the small of her back, his little finger dipping lower to tease the top of her backside.

The fingers of River's right hand raked through his hair, while the other roamed over his back in an attempt to press him closer as well. Taking a bold risk, she began to unbutton his shirt, breaking the kiss in order to gauge his reaction. His eyes were dark with what she hoped was desire, and his cheeks were pink. His lips were swollen and slightly red, and they shared a smile as she pushed the shirt, and his jacket off his shoulders.

“My, you _are_ young.” She observed as she looked over his bare chest.

“How can you tell?”

“The difference in your collarbone.” She answered, running a finger along the length of it. “It doesn't stick out as much.”

He brought his hand up to the zipper at the front of her dress. “Have I ever told you how much I love this outfit?”

“Once or twice.” She smirked.

He took his time pulling it down until her lavender lace bra was revealed, and he was able to push the wide straps of the dress down her arms so the garment pooled at her feet. After he pushed down the leggings she wore, he was surprised to find she was wearing matching panties, and he took in the sight of her lovely toned body.

“You are gorgeous, River.” He whispered as he caressed the taut skin of her stomach, making her breath hitch before leaning down to kiss her again.

As she unbuttoned his trousers, he kicked off his shoes. Once his suspenders were off his shoulders, the pants just fell to the floor, and he stepped out of them on the way towards the bed. He carefully laid her down, pressing his hard cock against her lace-covered mound and began to move gently against her. He broke the kiss that time to hear her sounds of pleasure, and he could feel the crotch of her knickers become wet.

“Please, Doctor.” She breathed against his lips.

In his haste to satisfy her, he didn't even bother removing the garment from around her hips, but instead pulled the fabric to the side, and slowly sank into her. River let out a long sigh as he buried himself inside her. She didn't even care that this would be the last time with this version of him. He began an easy pace that gradually sped up at her command.

She felt amazing around him, inside and out, as her slick, velvety walls squeezed around his cock, and her legs and arms wrapped around his back. Her nails began to dig into his skin, which hurt a little, but he didn't mind. He was too distracted by her moans and words of encouragement. His pelvis rubbed perfectly against her clit every time he pushed forward, and she was soon coming with a scream that she muffled into his shoulder.

Upon feeling her inner muscles contracting and squeezing him tighter, he couldn't help spurting inside her, earning himself another small orgasm from River. As her body finished trembling and they both caught their breath, he slowly eased himself out of her and onto his left side to lay beside her. They shared sated smiled with each other as his warm hand rested on her stomach.

“Does this version of me meet your expectations of the other ones?” He asked.

“Wouldn't you like to know.” She replied in a playful tone, grinning at him.

“I would, actually.”

“You shouldn't compare yourself to yourself, Doctor. You were wonderful, and that's all that matters.”

“I'm glad I came back, then. Though, I didn't quite expect this to happen. I just wanted to talk.”

“We did talk, for a little while. But I'm sorry that I can't tell you what you want to know.”

“It's alright. I guess I'll have to learn to be patient.”

“Believe me, some of it is worth the wait.”


End file.
